


Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - A Steel Defender's Meaning

by NintendoLearner



Series: Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby: Planet Robobot Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner
Summary: After an accident in Rhythm Road, peace returned back to Team Starstruck in the middle of the night, with Robobot Armor lamenting about their new title.
Series: Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - A Steel Defender's Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Weekarts Challenge in one of my friend's Discord server - Day 3: Mechanical.
> 
> Also I am sorry for inactivity hahaha end me.

Steel Defender.

What a strange term it was.

Kirby had never thought of it much since he gave Robobot Armor the title ‘The Truthful Steel Defender’. By all honesty that just sounds cool.

As he sat near his mechanical suit, he started thinking about that title more. He had no idea about how he got a good idea about that. But he’s starting to wonder about something. Why that term? Maybe he read a book titled ‘Steel Defender’ a few years ago, about a child working with creating weapons and armors to sell to people, thinking he had no purpose, and unknowingly defends the village that way.

“Master Kirby?”

Robobot Armor’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, returning the child back to reality. He looked around, realizing Bandanna Waddle Dee is now asleep, and the two are the only ones awake. Kirby scratched his head and put his helmet back, looking at the skies filled with stars. Even in a dystopian, futuristic cyberpunk world, the stars are still as bright as ever.

“Can you not call me ‘master’?” Kirby asked Robobot Armor, a little awkward.

“That’s how my directive program calls you, Master,” Robobot Armor said, “Yeah I grew away from that programming. It’s… strange, to say the least, but some things do stay.”

“Hm?” Kirby chuckled. At this point, he has probably given up on asking Robobot Armor to not call him ‘master’ or something.

“Anyways,” they said, “I want to ask you something, Master, I just start to wonder about why are you calling me a Truthful Steel Defender. It’s a neat title, but I still feel unable to grasp its meaning…”

Well, like creator like creation isn’t it? Kirby shook his head.

“I’d like to be honest I just think it’s cool!”

“Well that is true, but…”

“But what?”

“I just don’t know about the Steel Defender part. Is that some sort of job, Master?”

Kirby scratched his head, again.

“Steel Defender, huh…”

And then, Kirby started explaining the story from the book. About that same child. He tried recalling every detail and since Robobot Armor is very interested in the story, he tried telling it as best as he can. As he finished, they looked at Kirby with a meaningful look.

“Perhaps I probably understood a small concept of it. A being of steel who protects the ones they know, as I do…” Robobot Armor muttered, “I can’t really understand as much… But the word ‘defender’ gave the hint to me? Yeah?”

“Possibly!” Kirby said. “But I think… there’s more than that.”

Robobot Armor tilted their head at the response.

“What is it?”

Kirby started thinking again for a second before turning at his friend.

“I am sure you are truthful to your goal, right? I don’t think it’s always a matter of protecting me. It’s a matter of friendship, I suppose! We can move on just together, like this, but that will not fare enough. Eventually, we will all have to unite, friend or foe, to defend this world. Including us. And you too. Probably why I gave you that title. I want you to be a Steel Defender that not just later defends me, but also others in need, and learn to be friends with them… The world isn’t just us three, right?”

Robobot Armor simply listened and processed the words.

“A Steel Defender that defends those in need... I like that.”

Kirby smiled with a determined smirk.

“I guess you have found your meaning, huh?”

The mechanical being nodded. Those words were taken seriously into their data system. They understood the words in stride, as determined as their master is.

“Yes… I suppose I resolved my own problem. I really am a Steel Defender, who protects people… And so then be it. My goal to protect others… To protect you and Admin Bandanna... that must be preserved. After all… **The Truthful Steel Defender is what my title is**.”

But all of sudden, they startled. They feel something strange was happening to them. Their eyes shine for a moment and Kirby notices this. He panicked a little at this moment.

“You alright, Robobot?!”

On the other side, Robobot Armor systems were… normal, but shaking a little. They feel something is filling, but they have absolutely no idea what it is. However, once it’s over, they feel a strange jolt of energy. Satisfaction. A sense of relief washed their thoughts. And so, their eyes stopped shining.

“...Robobot? Hey, bud…”

The mechanical being shook their head again and looked at Kirby. At the start, they were silent, a little blanked out, but soon started muttering swear words under their mouth in confusion and awe of what just happened.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I am, Master, it’s just… weird…”

“What’s weir-”

“Nothing Master. Do not mind it. Holy sh-”

“Hey, if something is wrong, just tell it! We’re friends after all!”

Robobot Armor just simply ‘sighed’ using a voicebank, mimicking Bandanna’s sigh.

“Do not worry about me, Master. By the way, aren’t you supposed to go to sleep?”

Kirby nodded simply at that.

“Yeah, I really should… Good night, Robobot, see you tomorrow!”

Kirby climbed into Robobot Armor’s cockpit and fell asleep as quickly as he could. The mechanical being just sat down and decided to rest as well, but they are unsure about what just happened. 

What was that odd feeling they felt earlier, their eyes shined and all? They couldn’t shake that satisfaction at the end of that moment. As if they internally completed something. However, that’s where they did a full scan on their systems and realized something was lurking in it.

A soul.

A soul, shaped like a diamond. Completely out of the records.

They felt… strange looking at it. At least.

“A soul…” they muttered deep. They still don’t get it. How did it emerge? Mechanical beings like them aren’t supposed to have one. But… Forget it. They decided to shut down their systems and wake up later. They have no time to think about this, and maybe they can find out later on.

In the meanwhile, the soul keeps on beating as if it was a heart.

A **Heart of Steel** , beating to its own drum.

Perhaps… Who knows what it will be.

***  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, what am I doing lol
> 
> Thank you for reading this supplement, I am glad this was done. Seriously.
> 
> I promise I will invest in this AU more. It's just I am not in a good mood right now, there was a drama relating to this AU, but I will not add any further than that.


End file.
